32 bit stealth training
"32 bit stealth training" is the second episode of the fifth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 62nd episode overall. Description Mario and the gang continue to fight in the ultimate war against evil! And Snake gets help from an old friend. Overview Coming soon! Synopsis After suffering a heart attack, Solid Snake is in a hospital bed, seemingly dead. Suddenly, Snake awakens, returned back to his original age. He is shocked that he is still alive. Then he sees Naomi Hunter beside his bed, who tells him that it was a very close call. Snake is surprised to see Naomi after so long. She explains to him that she has been in South America with a group of other scientists working on a FOXDIE cure. However, they were never able to create an effective vaccine and Snake's aging is actually the result of his flawed DNA from being a clone, and the FOXDIE was enhancing the aging. Naomi explains that she was able to reverse the FOXDIE and the aging back to an earlier stage using gene therapy. She then gives Snake a bottle of pills to suppress the FOXDIE and continued aging for him to take if he experiences pain. Mario informs Luigi of Naomi's diagnosis of Solid Snake, much to Luigi's relief. He informs Mario they were able to wipe out the ninjas in their latest battle before any civilians were hurt, although people are starting to take notice. Ryu then shows up, now referring to himself using the correct pronunciation. He tells Mario he took out all of the ninjas in the city before anybody noticed. Mario remarks that Ganon knows he cannot take over cities or towns until he takes care of the Mushroom Force, making that their only advantage. Luigi then asks Mario who has been getting their mail while they've been at war, to which Mario replies that he sent Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong goes to the mailbox to fetch the mail, then ends up dropping it all on the ground by accident. Frustrated, Donkey walks away. Ryu asks Mario about their latest battles. Mario replies they have been able to suppress the ninjas, but haven't been able to take out any of the Legion of Villains' bosses. He then expresses concern about Link not responding to any of his texts, worried they don't have service in Hyrule. Luigi suggests that one of them go and get him, but Mario says they cannot spread the manpower right now. Ryu suspects that Link may have been held up or killed; however, Mario insists Link isn't dead as he has already died once and, thus, Link's second death would be too gimmicky, even though Ryu points out that Nox Decious and the Darkness have died twice. Donkey Kong returns, informing them that there isn't any mail, suggesting Ganon killed all of the mail people. Mario tells Luigi to assign UPS the task of delivering their mail and tells Ryu to start training Team A in stealth methods. However, Ryu is very suspicious of Donkey Kong. Solid Snake has begun stealth training with Team B, which consists of Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Ness (Brock was sent away when he was reminded of his place on Team A). Snake teaches them all of his old stealth tactics from the Metal Gear Solid games, which Luigi remarks that they all already know. Solid Snake suddenly begins experiencing pain and proceeds to take one of his pills, the purpose of which he explains to the others before dismissing the stealth class. Ryu concludes his stealth lesson with Team A, consisting of Mario, Wario, Brock, Gary, and Mona. They all remark that Ryu's lesson is better than Snake's old tactics. When Brock asks when they get to battle, Mario replies that they will when Yoshi returns. Until then, they must keep on their toes. Ryu leaves to scout for ninjas and Brock asks if they can catch Pokémon now, the answer to which even Mario is unsure. Luigi meets with UPS, who doesn't seem to remember Luigi despite everything he's done with them. Luigi gives the deliveryman a flash drive for him to deliver to Professor Oak, containing all of the information that they've gathered on the enemy, hoping that the Professor will be able to think of a battle strategy for them. He tells UPS to keep it safe and not to let it get stolen. UPS reassures Luigi of this and walks off. Wario joins Luigi, hoping that they survive Plan A long enough for this Plan B of Luigi's to work. Solid Snake meets with Naomi again, telling her of the pills' effectiveness, although they do make him drowsy. Naomi tells him not to stress, as that will weaken the pills' effects. Snake is unsure that he can do so, but Naomi suggests that Snake think of her to keep from stressing. Naomi tells Snake to trust her as she helps him through this, to which he agrees. Yoshi discovers the Legion of Villains' hideout, where the bosses are meeting with Ganon, who believes that, at this rate, Mario and the Mushroom Force will attack them head on, and the League will be able to take care of all of them at once. King Bowser asks Ganon when he will get ninjas in the Mushroom Kingdom, to which Ganon tells him to be patient and that his time will come. Zubashi informs Ganon that he is sending ninjas to the Bay of Darkness' hideout. Ganon commends him, hoping that the ninjas will take care of the Darkness. Nox Decious expresses his concern as he thought that he was to take care of the Darkness, as does Blaire Vherestorm, who wants vengeance on him. Ganon promises Blaire that the Darkness will suffer, and Zubashi remarks that, if ninjas can take care of the Darkness, why waste the time. Ganon now addresses Scott Masterson, asking him if he is ready to take over the world's economy. Scott concurs and Ganon instructs him to join Occupy Wall Street and make sure that they succeed, as that will make it easier for him to infiltrate the system. FedEx then appears, asking Ganondorf of his purpose. Ganon instructs FedEx to stop UPS from carrying out whatever Mario is planning. Finally, he addresses Pauline, asking her if she is ready to have her revenge. She concurs, saying Mario will pay for what he did to her. With all of this in mind, Ganondorf declares that they will prepare for battle without hesitation. Yoshi then leaves to report back to Mario. Zubashi asks Ganondorf if he should kill Yoshi. Ganon replies that there is no need, as Yoshi heard exactly what he wanted him to. Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Zubashi / UPS * Chris Muller as Luigi / Nox Decious / FedEx * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong / Ganondorf * Kevin Chamberlain as Yoshi * Austin Stevenson as Bowser / Brock * Scott Otter as Scott Masterson * Matthew Howlett as Blaire Vherestorm * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake / Gary Oak * Shannon Kiely as Dr. Naomi Hunter * Christian Arista as Ryu * Erin Henderson as Mona * Claudia Stelmach as Pauline Locations * The Mailbox * The Battlefield * The Dark Forest Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * Solid Snake is brought back to life. * Ganondorf makes his debut. * Scott Masterson returns. * Blaire Vherestorm returns. * Pauline returns. * UPS returns. Trivia * Ganon finally shows his face, with fans excited to see what it would look like. * This is the first time UPS has worn a cap since his first appearance in "A Monkey for your Thoughts?". Goofs * Matt Provencal appears on the right of Ryu at 2:53, wearing the Donkey Kong costume. * At 11:15, Blaire has shades on, but later, at 12:14, he is wearing normal glasses. * Ganon's beard can be seen if the video is paused fast enough at 12:08. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 62 * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 62: Bloopers Category:Season Five Category:Zelda the dark empire